


35 things that are getting on Daryl Dixon's nerves

by CeleryThesis



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryThesis/pseuds/CeleryThesis





	35 things that are getting on Daryl Dixon's nerves

1.  Car alarms

2.  Weak arrows

3.  Loud fucking chickens

4.  Maggie Greene on a mother fucking horse

5.  Glenn talking about Maggie Greene

6.  Glenn

7\. Andrea using your bike as a drying rack

8\. Crotch rot

9\. Dale Horvath and his mother fucking RV

10\. T-Dog's stupid name

11\. T-Dog

12.  Hershel Greene's tender feelings toward walkers

13.  Carol Peletier

14\. Random Singing

15\. Singing in general

16\. Shane and Lori

17.  Shane and Rick

18.  Lori and Rick

19\. Shane and Lori and Rick

20\. Shane

21.  Rick

22.  Lori Grimes's parenting

23\. Lori Grimes's pregnancy

24\. Lori Grimes

25\. Being ridiculed by imaginary Merle

26\. Andrea

27\. Mosquitoes

28\. Stories about past sports triumphs

29\. Carl in that hat

30\. Speculation about the survival of pets.  You've seen a walker with a squirrel.  Fluffy's dead.

31\. Beth Greene

32\. No one even remotely tempting to stick your dick in

33\. Except maybe a grief stricken 45 year old

34\. Daryl Dixon

35\. This list

 

 


End file.
